A snorkel breather tube is a device that can be used by a swimmer in a wide variety of aquatic environments. Such a snorkel breather tube typically allows a swimmer to breathe while underwater by giving the swimmer access to atmospheric air a tube. During the course of swimming, a swimmer will typically move between various depths, which can cause the swimmer's snorkel breather tube to become completely submerged at times. In view of the fact that the snorkel breather tube acts to provide access to air to the swimmer, there is a clear need for a system to keep water from entering the snorkel breather tube and thereby prevent a swimmer from aspirating water.